Una bruja en el bosque
by PINKDIAMOND4000
Summary: Esta fanfic se centra en un inverso alterno, donde en uno de los bosques de Crimea se encuentra una casa la cual pertenece a a una bruja temida por el pubelo de Ohma. ¿Qué sucede cuando una mercenaria de Melior en uno de sus viajes termina perdida en el bosque? SorenxMia
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: ¿Pueden creerlo? Es nada mas y nada menos que otra historia. Sin embargo, a diferencia de las demás, esta solo tendrá 3 capítulos. Espero que les guste la idea me inspiré en una película que vi ayer... Se llama "Prácticamente Magia" Es muy buena y algo antigua. Bueno como todas mis historias, esta será de Soren y Mia.**

**Por cierto, si les gustan las fics con Soren y Mia tengo dos mas que son: "Siempre hay una razón para todo" y "La vida en la universidad" Por si les interesa.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La bruja**

Muy en lo profundo de uno de los bosques de Crimea se encontraba una cabaña situada en el centro de este mismo. Era muy pequeña, pero se veía acogedora , para cualquier persona parecía la casita de una persona normal, pero si eran inteligentes y escuchaban los chismes de los habitantes del pueblo, se darían cuenta de que allí vivía nada mas y nada menos que una bruja.

La cabaña estaba hecha de madera y pintada en colores fúnebres como el negro y rojo vino. Tenía una pequeña chimenea por donde salía el humo, y una puerta de madera de color negro. A distancia se veía bonita, pero al acercarse cualquier persona normal se daría cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

Pero la idea no era hablar de la casita, si no de una chica que estaba perdida por el bosque, una mercenaria. Era una chica de larga cabellera morada, portaba una diadema blanca sobre esta y llevaba una capucha de color café. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda escanearon el lugar paraba buscar una salida o para encontrar el camino hacia su destino.

-¡Tsk! -Chasqueó la lengua comenzando a desesperarse por no encontrar la salida.

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche y definitivamente no era muy apetecible quedarse a dormir en el bosque, así que se adentró mas de lo que debía para encontrar un refugio.

Era increíble el hecho de que se había pasado todo el día en el bosque perdida, sin encontrar una salida. Nuestra mercenaria se ponía a pensar en ello y solo se decepcionaba cada vez mas de sí misma. No... Pero no era momento para lamentarse tenía que seguir y encontrar un refugio para descansar.

Una vez que llegó al corazón del bosque pudo notar como habían muchos árboles tenebrosos y mas allá de ellos se encontraba esa cabaña de la cual todos hablaban en el pueblo que había visitado el día anterior.

-Todos dicen que vive una bruja aquí... ¿Será verdad? -Inspeccionaba la casa desde una distancia prudencial. -Hmm... Será mejor que vaya a ver si hay alguien que me pueda dar refugio.

Sin temor alguno se encaminó hacia la cabaña y se colocó frente a la puerta debatiéndose entre tocar la puerta o no. La curiosidad le ganó y dio dos toques suaves a la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Sintiendo que solo perdía el tiempo en esperar que alguien le abriera la puerta, se decidió a girar el cerrojo a ver si estaba abierta y para su gran sorpresa lo estaba. ¿En serio vivía una bruja ahí? ¿O sólo eran cuentos de los aldeanos para asustar a los niños? De cualquier forma ya que la puerta estaba abierta podía aprovechar para entrar a la casa y si había alguien la única opción sería disculparse.

Una vez dentro no pudo distinguir nada porque todo estaba completamente oscuro. Apoyando sus manos sobre la pared se encaminó a ver si encontraba algo con que alumbrar la habitación, pero estaba tan oscuro que no se dio cuenta de que había algo en el suelo haciendo que se fuera de boca contra el suelo.

-¡Ay! -Gritó mas por sorpresa que por alguna herida. -...¿Eh? -Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no había recibido ningún golpe.

Al incorporarse comenzó a buscar con sus manos que era lo que le había hecho caer en el suelo. De repente se quedó muy callada al sentir como sus manos tocaban algo blando, era tan blando que solamente un idiota no podría darse cuenta de que era piel humana lo que tocaba. En shock se incorporó de inmediato porque estaba tan asustada que pensó que había tocado un cadáver.

Vale ella era una mercenaria experimentada, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se podía asustar por encontrar un cadáver así de la nada. ¿Pero en verdad era un cadáver? La curiosidad como siempre se hizo presente en ella y no tuvo mas remedio que comenzar a palpar el cuerpo en medio de la oscuridad a ver si encontraba señales de que estuviera vivo o viva.

Algo de lo que se pudo percatar era de que estaba tibio, eso quería decir de que estaba vivo o en cualquier caso viva si era la bruja. Decidida ayudar a quien quiera que fuese que estaba tirado allí, lo cargó como costal de papas y lo sacó fuera de la casa. Otra cosa que pudo notar es que esa persona era muy ligera y una vez afuera colocó el cuerpo en la grama, quedándose complemente en shock al ver con claridad la apariencia de la persona. Cabe destacar que estaba oscuro y era de noche, pero no estaba tan oscuro como el interior de la cabaña.

Se había quedado en shock al ver el rostro de aquella persona iluminado por la luz de la luna, era de facciones muy finas y bellas, de piel muy pálida. Aparentaba ser una persona joven, seguramente estaba entrando a los veinte años. Veía como su pecho levantaba indicando que aún estaba respirando.

-Bien si no despierta debe estar herido o enfermo. –Se le ocurrió zarandearle para ver si despertaba.

-… -Silencia absoluto, así que intentó un poco mas fuerte para ver si así despertaba, generando que aquella persona se removiera levemente

-Oye… ¡Oye! –La chica pelimorada le decía , mientras lo zarandeaba sin cesar.

-¿¡Qué!? –Escuchó una voz masculina gritar. -…¿Eh?

De repente aquella persona la cual por su tono de voz se había identificado como hombre, abrió sus ojos de golpe viendo directamente a la joven, dejándola paralizada en su sitio al ser encarada con unos ojos rojos, parecían hermosos rubíes brillando en la oscuridad.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó el chico.

-…Am…. Yo soy… Una mercenaria…

-Qué haces aquí? –Le preguntaba indiferentemente.

-Bueno yo soy una mercenaria que esta de viaje. –La chica se rascaba la cabeza algo nerviosa, se sentía algo incomoda con esos ojos rojos tan penetrantes que portaba aquel chico.

-Eso no explica que estés en mi casa. –Aquellos ojos rojos no paraban de mirarle con intesidad. Volveré a preguntar… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-La verdad es que… Me perdí. Si, mira estaba buscando refugio y vi esta casa, entré no veía nada y entonces-. –Una mano la interrumpió.

-Espera… Entraste a mi casa. –Le veía incrédulo. ¿Por qué?

-…¿Eh? – La mercenaria se quedaba pensando. –Pues era la única casa que estaba en el bosque y ya te dije, buscaba refugio pequeño. –Parece ser que había sido mala idea llamarle pequeño al chico, porque este sólo se enojó.

-¡No me digas pequeño! Soy mayor que tu mortal. –Y entonces hubo mucho silencio por parte dela chica.

-Un momento… Me dijiste mortal…. Eres… ¿Eres la bruja? –Preguntaba sin aun salir de su shock.

-Brujo. –Le corrigió. –Si, soy yo. Ahora, lárgate.

El brujo que estaba sentado en el suelo, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su casa, pero justo en el momento que iba a abrir la puerta la chica le tomo por la manga de sus ropas.

-Espera… ¿Me dejarías pasar la noche aquí?

-¿Y por qué dejaría pasar la noche en mi casa a una simple mortal? –Arqueaba una ceja al verla.

-Pues.. Porque te saqué de la casa porque pensé que estabas herido y… ¿Te salvé? –No estaba segura de lo último, pero era bueno probar a ver que pasaba con aquel hombre.

-… ¿No te vas a ir verdad? –El brujo soltaba un largo suspiro.

-No… Ya te dije, estoy perdida en el bosque y ya es muy tarde. ¡Por favor señor brujo!

-… Entra…

El hombre se hizo a un lado para que la mercenaria pasara a su casa, luego entró el y cerró la puerta con llave. Aplaudió un poco haciendo que varias velas en toda la casa se iluminaran al mismo tiempo. La chica sorprendida se quedó idiotizada viendo las velas.

-Cómo hiciste eso?- Preguntaba muy curiosa y emocionada.

-Es magia, ya te lo dije soy un brujo. –Le veía de arriba abajo, ahora que estaban iluminados podía apreciar bien sus facciones. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Mia señor… -Se rascaba la cabeza nerviosa, desviando un poco si mriada al sentir como esos ojos rojos la miraban.

-Bien Mia, yo me llamo Soren. Y como ya sabes soy el brujo. –Decía sin emoción alguna.

-¿De verdad comes personas?

-No. Las brujas no comemos personas, hacemos magia , encantamientos y maldiciones leves.

-Maldiciones…

-No es lo que piensas Mia, las maldiciones de las que hablo son… Que te salgan piojos, que no puedas dormir, cosas así .También hacemos pociones.

-Oh… -Mia se sentaba en uno de los sillones que estaban en la sala.

Comenzó a admirar el lugar, la casa era pequeña, pero por dentro se veía acogedora y no daba nada de miedo. Tenía una cama, dos sillones en la sala de estar, una mini cocina y la chimenea. En la cocina había un gran caldero negro sobre una pilita de leña. Y cerca de la sala de estar había un librero.

-Linda casa Soren. –El brujole vio en silencio. –Oye… ¿Por qué vives solo?

-Es personal.- Le contestó de forma cortante.

-Oh… Bueno… ¿Esta bien si duermo en el sillón verdad?

-Si, mientras no me molestes. –Parecía que Soren se fastidiaba con su presencia cada minuto que pasaba.

-¡Esta bien! -Con todo y haberse perdido en el bosque, Mia estaba feliz porque había encontrado a alguien en aquel lugar.

Como pudo, la mercenaria se acomodó en el sillón alistándose para dormir, no se había dado de lo cansada que estaba. Era increíble como había pasado el día en el bosque sin comer y sin descansar, desesperada buscando la salida. Si tenía suerte Soren sería amable en indicarle como salir de allí, ya que estaba desesperado por que se fuera, no veía porque no la podía ayudar. Cerró sus ojos y quedó profundamente dormirda en cuestión de segundos.

Soren veía dormir plácidamente sobre su sillón, a aquella mortal que se había atrevido a invadir su casa. Era linda si, pero era solo una mortal. Por décadas los mortales lo habían perseguido y discriminado sin piedad. ¿Por qué ahora una de ellos no lo haría? Negó buscando una sábana de entre sus cosas y colocándosela para que no le diera frío. Si bien, Soren no era malo, pero si una persona muy fría. Pero eso no significaba que el no se preocupara por los demás.

Además aquella chica lo salvó, si se hubiera quedado mas tiempo en la casa seguramente ya hubiera sido comida para los cuervos. Pero eso era algo que no admitiría frente a ella y todo porque un simple hechizo le salió mal. ¡Cierto! El conjuro. Rápidamente el brujo fue a la mesa del comedor, donde reposaba su libro de conjuros, estaba justamente abierto en la misma página donde él lo dejó antes de que le saliera mal aquel conjuro.

Con cuidado pasó las páginas hasta encontrar el error.

-Ah… Eso era necesitaba mas lirios. –Decía cerrando el libro, encaminándose al estante para colocarlo donde iba.

Volvió su vista hacia donde dormía aquella invasora, lo que mas le extrañaba era que no se había quitado su capa. Bueno, no era de importar después de todo se iría en la mañana. Se acercó a ella para ver si representaba realmente un peligro y no pudo evitar perderse un poco en sus facciones femeninas, la verdad era que tenía un hermoso rostro. Esperen… ¿Acababa de decir hermoso? Negando se alejó de ella, no era momento para admirar a aquella mujer, seguro era igual que los demás mortales, al final de cuenta todos eran unos traidores.

-Ven Rajaion. -De la nada se materializó un gato negro con ojos del color de su amo. –Tenemos que dormir.

El chico tomó en sus brazos al gato y se subió a la cama, haciéndole un espacio a ambos.

-No confío en la mortal, si hace algo me avisas. –A lo que Soren solo recibió un maullido en respuesta. –Bien, buenas noches.

Y con esto el brujo se fue a dormir, dejando a su gato a cargo de cualquier cosa que aquella mujer quisiera intentar. Parar sorpresa de ambos no hizo nada y solo durmió plácidamente la noche entera.

A la mañana siguiente, Soren ya estaba despierto preparando su desayuno. Por alguna razón no pudo evitar sentir algo de lástima por la chica, asi que le preparó un poco de huevos revueltos a ella también. Rajaion, despiértala. El gato soltó un maullido y se subio al sillón, pasando una de sus patas sobre la cara de la pelimorada.

-…eh…. ¿¡EH!? –Soltó un grito de sorprensa al ser despertaba así. –Un… Gato… Decía nada mas.

-Si, el es mi familiar, Rajaion. Si haces algo el lo sabrá. Aquí tienes desayuno, cuando termines te vas.

-Ah… Si. ¡Gracias! –La chica le decía entusiasmada estirándose como gato antes de levantarse del sillón.

-¡Tsk! –Chasqueaba su lengua. –Mortales…

-Descuida dentro de poco me ire. ¿Si?

-Bien.

-Oye… ¿Podrías dar un mapa o algo hasta la salida del bosque?

-Mi gato te puede llevar hasta la salida.

-Oh… Entiendo. –Le contestaba de forma distraída viendo el desayuno.

-¿Vas a comer si o no? –A lo que la chica contestó con sentarse en la mesa del comedor. –Bien.

-Oye esta muy rico. –La chica le comentaba después de haber probado los huevos.

Al terminar el desayuno Mia le comentó como se había perdido en el bosque a lo cual el brujo solo le escucho con aburrimiento, no veía la hora de que esa chica tan latosa se fuera. Justo cuando la chica estaba a punto de irse, aparecieron varias personas a fuera de su casa lanzándole piedras a esta.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó la chica.

Soren soltaba un largo suspiro y se paraba cerca de la ventana para ver quienes eran esta vez.

-Genial… Mas mortales.

* * *

**Nota: Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y tal como dije seguiré actulizando las demás historias. El segundo capítulo de "La vida en la univerisad" viene en camino y el capítulo 15 de "Siempre hay una razón para todo" Esta por la mitad.**

**Por favor dejen review y que opinan de la historia, lo apreciaria mucho. n.n **


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: ¡wow! 5,030 palabras... ¿Yo escribí todo esto? Aún parece increíble... Pero bueno, espero que les guste. **

**Este capítulo revelará muchas cosas para ustedes, por eso el nombre jejeeje. Esta fic originalmente iba a tener 3 capítulos, pero me decidí por 5. **

**Por favor cuando lean dejen reviews, realmente lo apreciaría y ... **

**Disclamer: Ni Fire Emblem ni Aqua me pertenecen, Fire Emblem le pertenece a Nintendo y Aqua es de AngelTerra133 **

**Ahora si , chicos... ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Revelaciones**

_Al terminar el desayuno Mia le comentó como se había perdido en el bosque a lo cual el brujo solo le escucho con aburrimiento, no veía la hora de que esa chica tan latosa se fuera. Justo cuando la chica estaba a punto de irse, aparecieron varias personas a fuera de su casa lanzándole piedras a esta._

_-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó la chica._

_Soren soltaba un largo suspiro y se paraba cerca de la ventana para ver quienes eran esta vez._

_-Genial… Mas mortales._

* * *

Mia miraba hacia la ventana confundida, mientras que el moreno solo chasqueaba la lengua en desaprobación.

-¿Es que no puedo tener unos minutos de paz?

-¡Bruja! ¡Bruja! -Se podían escuchar los gritos de varias personas a la vez.

La pelimorada veía al hombre algo asombrada. -No eres muy querido por aquí.

-¿Lo estás diciendo o lo preguntas? -El sarcasmo en la voz del hombre era evidente.

-Ya... -Sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre el moreno. -¿Pero por qué te confunden con una bruja? No eres muy masculino pero-

Mia dejó de hablar en el momento que unos ojos rojos le miraron de manera asesina.

-...

El "debate" entre ambos hubiera seguido si las personas en el exterior de la casa estuvieran quietas, pero no, ellos siguieron lanzándoles piedras a la casa de Soren. Al principio el brujo los ignoró, pero cuando aquellas pedradas a su propiedad se volvieron molestas y no cesaron, no tuvo más alternativa que salir de la casa, con Mia detrás de él.

Al salir ambos de la casa hubo un silencio total por parte de los dos lados, Soren y Mia solo veían de forma seria a los invasores y estos le echaban miradas asesinas a "la bruja"

-¡Es la bruja! ¡Mátenla, tiene cautiva a esa dama! -Desde la distancia se pudo escuchar como un hombre gritaba.

-... -El brujo se mantuvo en silencio, pero con una mirada de pocos amigos.

Mia iba a intervenir pero las pedradas y los gritos de aquellas personas no la dejaron hablar. Así que puso toda su atención en analizar en si estaban armados o no para atacarles. En realidad no había mucho que buscar ahí, eran un grupo de campesinos armados con antorchas y rastrillos, y a Mia le daba curiosidad saber el por qué a tan tempranas horas de la mañana aquellos aldeanos traían antorchas, si estaba bien claro y aún era muy temprano en la mañana. Hasta donde los ojos de la mercenaria vieron solo eran unos ocho hombres molestos.

Así que hizo la única cosa que se le ocurrió, sus manos se posaron sobre el mandoble de su espada y la desenvainó amenazando a aquellos hombres que estaba invadiendo la propiedad de Soren.

-¡Oigan! Si no se van los voy a cortar. -La chica les amenazó con su espada. -El no me tiene captiva, solo me estaba ayudando.

-¡La bruja le echó una maldición! -Horrorizado gritó uno de los hombres.

-¡Ya les dije que no! -Se defendió la chica.

Y justo en el momento en el que se les iba abalanzar unas manos le sujetaron un brazo para detenerla.

-... Déjalos. -El moreno que se había mantenido en silencio durante todo el intercambio se posó delante de ella.-Escuchen, si no se van ahora de verdad les voy a lanzar una maldición a todos ustedes, están invadiendo mi propiedad y me están acusando de cosas que no he hecho. Pero... Si de verdad quieren ver una maldición... -La voz del hombre cambió de estar seria a escucharse con malicia. -Los maldigo a todos ustedes. -Y de repente la atmosfera alrededor del brujo cambió, parecía que hasta sus ojos brillaban al tiempo que su índice señalaba al cabecilla de la invasión.

-¡ESTAMOS MALDITOS! ¡SOCORRO! -Todos los presentes comenzaron a gritar en horror, mientras Mia solo les veía de forma divertida.

Tanto era el miedo que le tenían a Soren que olvidaron el motivo de su "visita" y corrieron despavoridos, sus armas todas cayeron al suelo mientras huían al bosque.

-Soren... -Después de un rato la mercenaria suspiró. -¿De verdad les echaste una maldición?

Una pequeña sonrisa de malicia se posó sobre los labios del mencionado. -Si... Los maldije a 100 días de viruela.

-Pensé que no podías maldecir...

-Dije que si puedo, solo que no son cosas muy letales, además... Se lo merecen invadieron mi territorio y atacaron mi propiedad. -El chico suspiraba. -Escucha Rajaion te llevará a las afueras del bosque.

-Amo... ¿Por qué mejor no se queda la chica? -Intervino el felino, espantando a Mia.

-¡Tu gato habla!

-Y muerdo también señorita... -Contestó el felino agitando su cola. -Así que le recomiendo que tenga mucho cuidado a la hora de referirse a mi amo.

-Oh...

-Rajaion… Mia no puede quedarse se va. -El brujo soltó un suspiro al decir esto.

-Puedo quedarme si quieres. -Una de las manos de la chica se posó sobre el hombro del moreno. Yo no tengo ningún lugar en específico al cual ir...

-... No. Tienes que irte... Ahora

De repente el felino acercó uno de sus patas a la pierna izquierda de la mercenaria. -Es la indicada, ah de quedarse amo... Podría ser su caballero.

-... Oye... Si sabes que soy mujer... ¿Verdad? -Lo último ella lo agregó con algo de nervios.

-Todo brujo o bruja necesita un caballero, es la indicada amo. -Volvía a comentar el gato.

-... No. Que se vaya. -Con un suspiro le indicó a su familiar que la llevara fuera del bosque. -Rajaion, es una orden.

-...Entendido. Por aquí señorita.

Y así Rajaion le guiaba el camino de salida a Mia, mientras que ella volteaba su cabeza disimuladamente para ver por última vez a Soren. Durante todo el camino ni Mia ni el felino entablaron conversación, primero porque aquella criatura era muy silenciosa y segundo porque la mente de la mercenaria regresaba una y otra vez al momento en el que se comentó aquello de que ella era la indicada. ¿A qué se refería con esto? ¿Indicada para ser un caballero? Pero si ella era una mujer... ¿O acaso lo dijo en broma? El tren de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido en el momento que una voz fuerte y masculina la llamó.

-Ejem... Señorita, es aquí.

Para ser un diminuto gato tenía una voz muy ronca.

-Si... ¡Gracias!

-Tenga buen viaje. - Rajaion dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la entrada del bosque, abandonando a Mia por completo.

Una vez fuera de aquel bosque, la dama emprendió s camino hacia el pueblo de Ohma. El pueblo no estaba muy lejos, solo le faltaban unos minutos para llegar. El camino para ella fue tranquilo y silencioso, no se podía ver ni un alma. Tal vez los pueblerinos aun estaban asustados por la "maldición" de Soren.

Mia no pudo evitar reír al recordar aquello. Aunque, bueno, ellos se lo buscaron por atacar la casa del brujo de esa manera ¿O no? Aquel momento aun se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. O eso era hasta que sin darse cuenta ya estaba parada frente a la entrada del pueblo.

El pueblo, por así decirlo, era extremadamente pequeño. Contaba con unas cuantas casas de madera en la parte sur. Al este estaba situada la posada para los visitantes justamente al lado de la entrada, al norte la alcaldía y un pequeño mercado donde se vendían armas, ropas, comida, y por último, al Oeste se encontraba la prisión y la "corte". La corte era donde los pueblerinos sometían a juicio a todo aquel que era acusado de estar involucrado con la brujería. Justo después de las casas, mas al sur, estaban las granjas, que eran donde estaba todo el ganado.

La mercenaria se encontraba en la parte este del pueblo, cerca de la posada. Bueno, al menos ya estaba segura de que la posada siempre estaría cerca de la entrada. Aun le tenía el día completo antes de encerrarse en la posada. Además, tenía, no, debía de abastecerse de herramientas y alguna que otra prenda para su nuevo viaje.

Cabe mencionar que Mia, era una mercenaria que amaba enfrentarse a nuevos contrincantes. Ella era una de esas mujeres que vivía para estar siempre en movimiento y entrenando. Inconscientemente su mano se posó sobre la empuñadura de su espada al recordar esas batallas y encuentros amistosos que tuvo en su pasado. La verdad era que extrañaba esa vida, pero lamentablemente ya no podía volver a ella, al menos no por el momento. Ella tenía una misión y pasara lo que pasara su deber era cumplirla.

Negando con la cabeza, se encaminó al norte que era donde estaba ubicado el mercado. En el mercado no habían edificios, solo carpas y debajo de éstas se encontraban unas mesas de madera donde todos los vendedores colocaban sus mercancías para que todo viajero o pueblerino podría apreciarlas. Con suma curiosidad sus pies la llevaron a donde estaba un establecimiento donde estaban a la venta muchas armas. La carpa de armas tenía a su disposición: Hachas, espadas, arcos y lanzas. Todos en material de plata. ¿Cómo era que un pueblo tan pequeño como Ohma, tenía en su poder armas de plata? Sus ojos casi de manera inconsciente dirigieron su vista hacia una espada que sobresalía sobre las demás.

Esta espada no era de plata, si no, de un material que Mia nunca antes había visto en su vida. Su mango era de color negro y en él había una especie de grabado en un lenguaje que la chica no entendía. La hoja, no era de color gris como las demás, era de color verde. ¿Qué tipo de arma era?

-Disculpe, señorita. ¿Está interesada en esta espada? Es muy antigua. –Un hombre encapuchado se acercó a la chica.

-Si… Es muy rara. ¿Puedo tocarla? –Sus ojos parecían estar pegados al arma.

-No hay ningún problema, adelante. Tal vez se interese en comprarla.

-Gracias…

En el momento que las manos de la mercenaria tocaron la empuñadura de aquella espada extraña, el cuerpo de ésta se quedó inmóvil y fue entonces cuando todo a su alrededor oscureció.

* * *

_Ya no se encontraba en aquel pueblo tranquilo, estaba en un lugar completamente diferente. Junto a ella, dormido en su regazo se encontraba una persona dormida, su rostro estaba cubierto por una cortina de cabello negro como el azabache. _

_Sus manos quisieron tocar a la persona, pero entonces se percató de una cosa… No podía moverse. Intentó una y otra vez pero era en vano… De repente sus manos fueron removiendo poco a poco los mechones de aquella persona hasta revelar su rostro. Mia al ver bien su rostro quedó en shock, era una lástima que no pudiera hablar o expresar lo que sentía en ese momento, y su shock se hizo mas fuerte al escucharse hablar._

_-Soren… -Escuchó como de su propia boca, o mas bien de la persona que era dueña del cuerpo en el cual estaba pronunciar esas palabras. –Te gusta dormir mucho aquí últimamente. Aunque eso eme hace muy feliz…_

_**-Espera… ¿Soren? ¿¡Qué está pasando?! – Mia estaba en shock ¿Por qué rayos el brujo estaba en su sueño? Bueno, si es que eso era un sueño…**_

_-Se que gusta… -Contestó el hombro con algo de seriedad. –Por eso lo hago._

_**-… -Mia estaba dedicada a poner atención a todo, ya que estaba atrapada al menos podría intentar recordar que pasó.**_

_-Lo se… Pero Soren… Debes de descansar, tienes 3 noches en vela. Se que tenemos que llegar pronto a Sienne pero descansa, ¿Si?_

_-…. Sabes que Ike confía en mí… _

_De repente el cuerpo del hombre se levantó de su regazo y una de sus manos acarició con delicadeza una de sus mejillas, esa pequeña acción, aunque no fuera dirigida directamente a la mercenaria, si no a la persona dueña de ese cuerpo, la hizo estremecerse de una forma increíble como si fuese para Mia esa caricia._

_**-Pero… Se ve tan diferente al brujo que conocí… ¿Serán la misma persona?-Esa pregunta resonó en su mente como un eco.**_

_-Te has vuelto muy cariñoso… -Ahora la chica posaba su mano sobre l_a mano _masculina del chico, la cual acariciaba su mejilla. –Me gusta cuando eres así._

_**-…. –Su mente estaba en silencio, atenta a lo que podría pasar entre "Soren" y la chica.**_

_-Lo se Mia… Ya me lo habías dicho… Debemos ir a descansar, por esta noche te haré caso._

_**-¿¡Eh!? ¿Mia? ¿También se llama Mia? Será…. –El tren de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido en el momento que los labios del chico hicieron contactos con los de la otra Mia, la sensación del rose para ella fue tan fuerte que todo quedó en blanco para ella.**_

* * *

-¿Señorita? ¿Señorita? –Una voz masculina le llamaba, por el tono de su voz esa persona aparentaba estar preocupada.

.-Hmmm…. ¿Qué?- Unas manos la sujetaron, como si estuvieran ayudándola a levantarse.

-Señorita ¿Está bien? –Los ojos azules del vendedor la veían con suma preocupación.

-…Eh…. Eso creo…

-Al tocar la espada se desmayó. ¿Segura que está bien?

-Si… No se… Preocupe, lo siento… -Pero para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden la chica revisó sus bolsillos, al hacerlo soltó un suspiro de alivio porque todo su dinero estaba intacto.

Se disculpó pero al hacerlo notó como varias personas estaban echando miradas acusatorias, entre ellas un grupo de mujeres con largos faldones, al parecer eran religiosas o algo por el estilo. Negando con la cabeza, dirigió su mirada al vendedor y luego a la espada.

-Señor… -Sus ojos nuevamente estaban centrados en aquella espada tan extraña que parecía llamarle con una intensidad increíble. –¿Cuál es el precio de esa espada?

-…Siete mil monedas de oro señorita. –Una sonrisa satisfactoria estaba dibujada en el rostro del hombre. –Aunque, por ser usted… Se la dejaré en cinco mil monedas. ¿Es un trato?

-… -Con ella solo estaban ocho mil monedas, si compraba la espada no le quedaría suficiente dinero para su misión. –Me la llevo… -Comenzó a maldecirse internamente al comentar eso, pero esa espada era necesaria para descubrir lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos.

-Aquí tienes. –Ese señor sonrió nuevamente al recibir el pago por parte de Mia. –Tenga buen día.

-Gracias….

* * *

Una taza de té bien caliente estaba sobre la mesa de madera, mientras que en una de las sillas se encontraba sentado Soren y en su regazo su fiel acompañante Rajaion. Ambos habían pasado el resto de la mañana en silencio. El brujo porque no le apetecía hablar en lo absoluto y el familiar porque no quería molestar a su amo.

Sus ojos rojos veían con intensidad la taza de té, el humo aún estaba saliendo, indicándole que aun estaba caliente. Con un largo suspiro el chico apoyo sus codos en la mesa para así poder apoyar su cabeza sobre sus manos. La mente de Soren estaba volviendo una y otra vez al momento en el que conoció a la chica, a Mia. La verdad es que le parecía tan familiar, era idéntica a… No, solo tiene un parecido, no son la misma persona, aquella mujer que conoció y amó con todas sus fuerzas hace mucho tiempo atrás ya estaba muerta.

Suspirando sus manos tomaron la tacita por el asa y la alzó a sus labios para poder tomar su té. Aún estaba algo caliente, pero eso no le molestaba. La acción era casi mecánica ya que su mente estaba pensando en aquella mujer.

Rajaion que había estaba observando a su amo con cautela se dio cuenta de esto y con una de sus patitas jalaba su camisa.

-Amo… -No obtuvo respuesta. –Amo…

-…. –Más silencio por parte del brujo.

El gato erizó todo su pelaje. -¡Amo!

-… ¿Qué quieres Rajaion? –Sus ojos rojos le vieron de forma muy molesta.

-Le estaba preguntando si quería algunas galletas, pero me ignoró completamente.

-… ¿Te aseguraste que la chica no volviera más por aquí verdad?

-Si… Pero amo… Estoy seguro que es la indicada para que sea su caballero. –La criatura bajaba sus orejas en señal de preocupación.

-… Primero… Soy hombre sería más adecuado guardiana, y segundo no estoy fuera de control como para necesitar una. ¿Sabes lo que significa? No haré un pacto con ella.

-…. Bueno… ¿Quiere galletas? –Decidiendo que era mejor abandonar ese tema de conversación el gato bajó de su regazo para ir a hornear las tan mencionadas galletas.

El mago negaba con la cabeza mientras dejaba su té casi intacto en la mesa y muy despacio caminaba hacia la ventana. Sus ojos parecían estar mirando el basto océano de árboles que cubrían las afueras de su casa, pero en realidad su mente estaba en otra cosa. Y esa cosa eran los recuerdos de su pasado, que día tras día le atormentaban.

* * *

Después de aquel desmayo Mia decidió que sería mejor ir hacia la posada para descansar un poco. Lamentablemente para ella al ser un lugar tan pequeño las habitaciones eran compartidas así que no tuvo más remedio que preguntar si en algunas de ellas estaba alguna mujer. Al recibir la respuesta de que si, pidió la habitación.

No había mucho que decir acerca de la posada, era muy pequeña y solo tenía a su disposición cinco habitaciones para los viajeros y una para los dueños. En el primer piso estaba el bar, que era donde todos los bebedores del pueblo iban a consumir su alcohol. Para su suerte aun no era de noche así que al pagar recibir las llaves de su por ahora habitación subió hasta el segundo piso y con paso apresurado la chica caminó hasta el fondo que era donde la señorita le había dicho que estaba su habitación. Una de sus manos sacaba la llave de su bolsillo para luego encajarla en el cerrojo de la puerta, al hacer click esta abrió y la mujer de cabellera morada con suma prisa se adentraba al cuarto.

La habitación no era mucho mejor que la posada, el piso que era de madera estaba todo desgastado y bastaba pin pisar con fuerza en algunos lugares para que este se rompiera. Solamente habían dos camas, una en cada extremo de la habitación. La cama del extremo derecho estaba ocupada por una persona, al parecer estaba durmiendo y a pesar de lo caluroso que estaba el día, dicha persona se encontraba tapada de pies a cabeza.

Ignorando a su compañera por ahora, colocó con cuidado la bolsa que siempre llevaba con ella en la cama del extremo izquierdo y se sentó sobre ella un rato.

Su mente divagaba una y otra vez sobre aquel sueño que tuvo. A su entender no le gustaba Soren ni nada. ¡Si apenas lo había conocido! Pero no importaba ese beso estaba grabado en su memoria como si fuera fuego. Y es que lo había sentido muy real… Tan solo de recordarlo su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse.

-Oye niña…

Mia se sobresaltó, sus ojos se abrían de par en par al sentir como unas manos la sujetaban por sus hombros y le zarandeaban con fuerza.

-...¿¡eh!? –Los ojos de Mia se abrían de par en par por el shock.

Entonces escuchó como una voz femenina se reía a carcajadas por su sorpresa.

-Ay…Perdón… Es que no era mi intención asustarte. ¿Todo bien?

Cuando aquella persona se alejó un poco de ella Mia pudo ver completamente su apariencia. Era una mujer, daba gracias a los cielos por eso. Pero no solamente eso, sino que también era una mujer muy hermosa. Tenía una larga cabellera negra que le llegaba hasta por debajo de la cintura, sus ojos eran de un color índigo. Tenía una mirada muy divertida y jovial. Al parecer la chica no pasaba de los veinte años, se veía muy joven. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de la mercenaria fue la ropa que esta joven mujer llevaba. Tenía un largo vestido, era tan largo que llegaba al suelo, de falta muy ancha, pero en la parte de arriba traía un escote en V que denotaba perfectamente sus atributos femeninos.

Aquella mujer la miraba de forma divertida, colocando ambas manos sobre su cintura.

-Anda… ¿Será que hasta en las mujeres tengo ese efecto? –Comentaba entre risas la mujer.

-… N-No… Disculpa es que… Bueno… -Con mucha pena Mia se rascaba la cabeza. –Soy Mia, soy una mercenaria, espero no estar molestando.

-Descuida, me alegra tener una compañera, soy Aqua, encantada Mia. –Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. –Te pareces a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Ah si? No recuerdo haberte conocido. –Ella estaba segura que no, pero Aqua parecía pensar lo contrario porque le veía con cierto…. ¿Cariño?

-Descuida. Esa espada… -Los dedos delicados de Aqua señalaron la espada que reposaba en la orilla de la cama.

-Ah… Esa la compré hoy en el mercado es muy extraña…

-Oh… ¿Por qué extraña? –La chica de cabellos negros se acercó a ella. –Hueles a otro brujo… Eso quiere decir que no eres nuestro enemigo.

-Eres… Una bruja… ¿Conoces a Soren?

Al mencionar el nombre del brujo Aqua puso una cara de tremendo disgusto, como si tan solo de haber mencionado aquel nombre la hubieran insultado.

-Para mi desgracia así es. A Soren el amargado. ¿Eres su amiga?

-No… Solo lo vi una vez en su casa que está en el bosque… -Un suspiro escapaba de los labios de la mercenaria.

-Ya veo… Mira… esa espada que tienes era de una amiga muy querida. Ella amaba las espadas y siempre viajaba en busca de nuevos rivales. Esa chica entrenaba hasta el cansancio para derrotar a nuestro comandante. Veo mucho de ella en ti. .-Una triste sonrisa estaba posada sobre el rostro de la bruja.

-Oh… Seguro fue una gran amiga, suena como alguien muy amigable. Pero no entiendo cómo es que su espada está en este lugar…

-No es simple casualidad que tú la tengas querida Mia, después de todo esa espada estaba destinada a volver con su dueña. Y esa dueña, eres tú. –El dedo de Aqua estaba señalando a Mia.

-¿Yo? –La mercenaria preguntaba muy confundida. –Pero eres una bruja… Eso quiere decir que has vivido mucho tiempo y….

-Si, pero Mia… Tú eres la reencarnación de mi amiga. Dime una cosa… ¿Acaso cuando sujetaste esa espada no tuviste alguna especie de sueño? Uno donde tal vez vieras un fragmento de algún recuerdo…

-Entonces… ¿Si era yo la del sueño?

Los ojos verdes de Mia miraban con mucha confusión a los índigos de Aqua, la mencionada mujer solo asentía ante su pregunta. Y fue entonces que al verla bien, sintió una sensación familiar de cariño hacia ella, ese cariño que se le tiene a una hermana. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, era como si de tan solo verla había recordado aquel vínculo que tuvo con ella.

Casi mecánicamente la chica de ojos verdes se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia ella hasta atraparla en un fuerte abrazo.

-¿A-Aqua? –Ni ella misma se esperaba eso, ni mucho menos la bruja.

-Esa soy yo… Vaya, al parecer me recuerdas. –Con suma delicadeza la mayor correspondió el abrazo. –Mia… Que bueno que me recuerdas. –Decía entre risas la mujer.

-N-No del todo… Solo quise… -La verdad era que Mia no sabía que decirle, solo sintió la necesidad de abrazarle, pero tenía idea del por qué.

-Entiendo… Ya… -Y a pesar de que Mia era mucho más alta que Aqua, las manos de la bruja acariciaron su cabeza como si de consolar a un niño se tratase. –Mia… Sé que es repentino, pero ya que conociste a Soren y sabes que es un brujo… Es seguro que hay algunas cosas que quieres saber ¿Verdad?

-… De hecho si… -Las manos de la mercenaria liberaron a Aqua del abrazo, y ambas tomaron su distancia. –Quiero saber muchas cosas. ¿Me dirás?

-Si. –Decía la bruja entre risas. –Mira… Lo primero es que los brujos no son malos, al menos no todos, pero eso de seguro ya lo sabes.

Mia solo asintió ante esa afirmación.

-Bien. –Los ojos de la mujer que anteriormente eran índigo, cambiaron a un púrpura intenso. Cosa que hizo estremecer a su compañera de cuarto. –Hay dos formas de hacerse brujo, la primera es que para ser un brujo recibes el poder de algún brujo o bruja que este muriendo.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo asi? –Preguntaba con duda la mercenaria.

-Si, mira. Cuando un brujo muere este quiere transferir su poder a alguien que sea digno de él. Cuando lo hace, el brujo muere y la persona a la que se le transfirió el poder ese el nuevo brujo.

-Ah… Ya veo. –Mia asintió en señal de que comprendió, aunque no del todo aun estaba algo confundida con respecto a eso.

-Al menos entendiste algo. –Esta vez los ojos de Aqua volvieron a su color original, el índigo. –Ahora, la otra forma… Para ser un brujo debes de hacer un pacto con algún espíritu. Este espíritu te otorgará el poder que necesitas a cambio de algo.

-… ¿Y qué es ese algo?

-… Nunca se sabe, depende de lo que es espíritu pida. –De los labios de Aqua salía un suspiro y ésta tomaba asiento junto a Mia. –Es muy peligroso, porque cuando eres brujo pierdes parte de tu humanidad. Vivimos… Mucho más que los laguz.

-..Oh…

Después de esa pequeña conversación la habitación estaba en total silencio. Aqua por su parte esperaba que Mia asimilara todo lo ella le había dicho. Y la mercenaria por su parte, estaba preguntándose cómo le hizo Soren para ser brujo. ¿Sería un espíritu que le otorgó sus poderes? ¿O tuvo la dicha de encontrar a un brujo que se los pasara? No importaba cual fuera la razón, el hecho de que estuviera vivo, tanto tiempo y solo… Bueno no solo, tenía a su gato… ¡Cierto los familiares!

-Aqua… ¿Qué hay de los familiares?

-Ah… Muy buena pregunta, los familiares son criaturas que nacen de nuestro poder. Nacen como bebes y están con nosotros hasta el día que nos toque morir. Por ejemplo… -Con una pequeña risa, Aqua metió una de sus manos sobre sus ropas y de allí sacó a una ardilla. –Esta es mi familiar, se llama Ginebra…

-¿También ha- La pregunta que iba a hacer la mercenaria se vio interrumpida cuando la pequeña ardilla habló.

-Si, si hablo, ahora si me disculpan voy a dormir. O… ¿Ama me necesita para algo? –La voz de aquella ardilla de escuchaba muy chillona, parecía como si una niña de siete años, un tanto arrogante estuviera intentando entablar una conversación con alguien.

-No… Solo quería que mi amiga te viera puedes volver a descansar.

Y sin esperar la próxima orden de su ama, con una velocidad increíble volvió a meterse entre las ropas de la bruja.

-Discúlpala es al malhumorada. Pero si, todo brujo tiene su familiar, dicen que ellos son muy parecidos a la personalidad que tiene su amo.

-Oh… Había algo más que quería saber es sobre los caballeros… -Esa era la pregunta que estaba vagando en su mente sin cesar. Tal vez era lo que Mia deseaba saber con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Cómo sabes sobre los caballeros? –Arqueando una ceja la mujer de cabellera negra miró a Mia.

-Es que el familiar de Soren lo mencionó cuando estuve allá, dijo que yo era la indicada… Y no sé qué quiso decir con eso…

-Ah… Eso es-

Aqua no pudo terminar de explicarle a Mia porque precisamente en ese momento desde afuera se comenzó a escuchar mucho ruido. Sin pensarlo dos veces las dos mujeres se pararon frente a la ventana para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, para su sorpresa ya había caído la noche. Pero eso era lo de menos, lo que más les llamó la atención fue el hecho de que abajo estaban reunidos varios hombres del pueblo, con antorchas y rastrillos, justamente como los que habían ido a ver a Soren en la mañana.

-Cielos… A estas personas si que les gustan las antorchas…

Negando con desaprobación Aqua se quitó de la ventana. – y creen que con eso matan a una bruja, solo nos pueden matar con un arma de plata y solo si se nos apuñala en el corazón. Oh… Si otro brujo usa un hechizo más fuerte que tu magia… De lo contrario las armas de los mortales no surtirán efecto.

De repente ambas escucharon como los aldeanos que estaban reunidos abajo gritaban una y otra vez que debían matar a la bruja, tanto Mia como Aqua sabían que se referían a Soren.

-¡Van por Soren! –Cierta mercenaria exclamaba a la par que sus manos tomaban la espada que estaba reposando en el suelo. –Tenemos que avisarle…

-El se las apañará muy bien sólo, ese amargado tiene más poder que-. –Y de repente los ojos índigos de la mujer se abrieron de par en par al ver a un hombre encapuchado junto a la turba furiosa. –Ay no.. Mia… Tenemos que llegar a Soren…

-Es lo que-

-No… -Aqua calló a la mujer. –Mira. –De repente el dedo de la bruja señaló a la figura encapuchada. –Ese hombre de ahí es un cazador de brujas, tiene una espada de plata, y no es cualquier espada de plata… Es una hecha especialmente para matar brujas… Es de plata pero puedes ver como brilla desde aquí, ese brillo amarillento le da esencia mágica…

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron miradas mientras se preparaban para salir del cuarto, Aqua echó una última mirada a la figura y se quedó totalmente petrificada al ver el rostro de aquella persona. El cazador, que ahora la mujer estaba cien por ciento segura de que era hombre porque este removió su capa, portaba una cabellera azul, desde la distancia era imposible notarlo, pero al Aqua ser una bruja pudo ver con claridad que este hombre tenía unos ojos azules, eran tan intensos que parecían brillar desde la distancia. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar al ver aquel hombre. Y su corazón latía con fuerza al reconocerlo.

-Ike… -Pronunció aquel nombre sin tener control de su boca. –Es Ike… Mi Ike… -Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas a la par que su compañera le miraba con pura confusión. Mientras su mente se llenaba de recuerdos.

-¿Quién?

* * *

**N/A: ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Está largo? Espero que les haya gustado... uwu Gracias Seli por motivarme XD. Porfa dejen reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. **


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: ¡Hola! Aquí está el capítulo 3, está algo corto en comparación a los primeros pero no importa.**

**Como siempre Aqua no me pertenece ni mucho menos Fire Emblem. **

**Quiero dejar en claro que para nada soy buena describiendo peleas, pero hice mi mejor intento si tienen alguna sugerencia es bienvenida.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El cazador**

_-¡Van por Soren! –Cierta mercenaria exclamaba a la par que sus manos tomaban la espada que estaba reposando en el suelo. –Tenemos que avisarle…_

_-El se las apañará muy bien sólo, ese amargado tiene más poder que-. –Y de repente los ojos índigos de la mujer se abrieron de par en par al ver a un hombre encapuchado junto a la turba furiosa. –Ay no.. Mia… Tenemos que llegar a Soren…_

_-Es lo que- _

_-No… -Aqua calló a la mujer. –Mira. –De repente el dedo de la bruja señaló a la figura encapuchada. –Ese hombre de ahí es un cazador de brujas, tiene una espada de plata, y no es cualquier espada de plata… Es una hecha especialmente para matar brujas… Es de plata pero puedes ver como brilla desde aquí, ese brillo amarillento le da esencia mágica… _

_Las dos mujeres intercambiaron miradas mientras se preparaban para salir del cuarto, Aqua echó una última mirada a la figura y se quedó totalmente petrificada al ver el rostro de aquella persona. El cazador, que ahora la mujer estaba cien por ciento segura de que era hombre porque este removió su capa, portaba una cabellera azul, desde la distancia era imposible notarlo, pero al Aqua ser una bruja pudo ver con claridad que este hombre tenía unos ojos azules, eran tan intensos que parecían brillar desde la distancia. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar al ver aquel hombre. Y su corazón latía con fuerza al reconocerlo._

_-Ike… -Pronunció aquel nombre sin tener control de su boca. –Es Ike… Mi Ike… -Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas a la par que su compañera le miraba con pura confusión. Mientras su mente se llenaba de recuerdos._

_-¿Quién?_

* * *

La mujer de cabello negro corrió a gran velocidad hacia su cama hasta arrodillarse frente a ella y bajar su cabeza para sacar un bolso negro. Luego se levantó del suelo y colocó dicho bolso en uno de sus hombros.

-Mia toma todas tus cosas dudo que volvamos a la posada. –Decía con algo de desesperación la mujer. –Contestaré todas tus dudas por el camino tenemos que avisarle a Soren.

-Entiendo… ¿Pero tu ardilla no puede ir? –Preguntaba la mercenaria. –Seguro ella llega mucho más rápido.

-Me temo que no, será mejor que vayamos nosotras. ¡De prisa! –Se podía notar por su tono de voz los nervios que la joven bruja tenía.

Ambas mujeres recogieron sus cosas y salieron a toda prisa de la habitación, las escaleras que daban a primer piso las bajaron en un salto para así poder depositar las llaves de la habitación que se les otorgó. La posadera solo les echaba una mirada confusa, mientras las chicas salieron corriendo por la puerta principal.

Una vez afuera, optaron por ocultarse lo más posible de la vista del cazador. A cada momento los orbes índigo de Aqua miraban con intensidad al hombre, mientras que Mia veía con mucha atención las acciones de Aqua. Por alguna razón confiaba en ella, sabía que podía confiar plenamente en la mujer, por eso no dudó ni un segundo en seguirla.

Aprovechando que la turba furiosa de aldeanos estaba distraída planeando en como acorralar a la "bruja" las jóvenes procedieron con cautela hacia la entrada del pueblo. Que las demás personas las vieran no era el problema, en sí el problema era que el cazador de brujas notara la presencia de Aqua porque al parecer aquel hombre tenía como propósito cazar a la mujer.

-Sh… Ya casi llegamos Mia… -La mujer colocó uno de sus dedos cerca de sus labios en señal hacia su compañera de que debía de hacer silencio.

-Lo se… -Fue lo único que contestó la peli morada.

Después de un intercambio de miradas y sin problema alguno, las chicas salieron del pueblo sin ser detectadas por el cazador, o eso era lo que creían porque dicho cazador había notado la larga cabellera negra de su presa.

Ya en las afueras del pueblo era más fácil moverse, ambas mujeres corrieron lo más que pudieron hasta el interior del bosque.

-No sé dónde era… La primera vez que llegue a su casa fue porque estaba perdida. –Comentaba la más alta, sus ojos verdes escaneando el lugar en busca de algo que le hiciera recordar el camino.

-Descuida Mia, soy una bruja y los brujos entre sí nos podemos encontrar, tú sólo sígueme que yo guiaré el camino. –Una pequeña riza se estaba dibujando en el rostro de la bruja.

Las dos chicas corrieron a máxima velocidad hasta llegar al corazón de bosque, en el transcurso del camino chocando con algunas ramas y haciendo algunos raspones. Para la bruja era sumamente sencillo ir de noche, pero para Mia fue otra cosa, ella siendo una simple mortal chocaba constantemente con los arbustos y con las ramas. Pero gracias a la ayuda de Aqua pudieron llegar al corazón sin tantos raspones y cortadas por parte de Mia.

-Lo siento… Olvidé que eres mortal. –Aqua se disculpó y a la par soltaba un largo suspiro. –Pero mira el lado bueno, ya llegamos y al parecer primero que el cazador.

-Eso en verdad me ale-

-De todas las personas que no quería ver tenías que venir tú. –Una voz bastante familiar para ambas mujeres comentó con algo de molestia. -¿Qué quieres Aqua?

La figura masculina de Soren les observaba desde la puerta de la casita. Mencionada mujer bufó mientras que la mercenaria daba un paso hacia adelante para hablar con el brujo.

-Soren vinimos porque hay en el pueblo un cazador de brujas que quiere venir por ti. –La mujer se acercaba más al chico. –Por favor… Tienes que hacernos casos tiene una espada que brilla.

-Una espada bendita. –Aclaró la otra presente.

-… Y de todas las cosas tenía que ser un cazador… -El brujo colocó una de sus manos sobre su frente en señal de pura frustración. -¿Van a quedarse ahí o piensan pasar?

Justo en el momento que las chicas comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa del brujo una voz tosca y masculina las detuvo en seco.

-Eso no será necesario brujo. –La voz comentaba la palabra "brujo" con sumo veneno.

Totalmente sobresaltadas las mujeres se dieron la vuelta para confirmar su temor, el cazador las había seguido hasta el bosque.

-¡Ike! –Dijeron Soren y Aqua en unísono.

-¿Cómo saben mi nombre brujos? Seguro es una de sus brujerías. –Comentaba el hombre desenvainando su espada, la cual su hoja era envuelta por una luz dorada muy intensa. -Terminaré aquí con su vida. –Sus ojos azules veían a los dos brujos con mucha frialdad y seriedad, era como si de tan solo ver al par muchas emociones le invadieran.

-Ike… Por favor no lo hagas… -Rogó la mujer de cabellos negros, sus ojos índigo encontrándose con los azules del cazador.

De por sí Mia estaba bastante conmocionada con lo que estaba sucediendo, ella también desenvainó su espada pero no se había movido en lo absoluto, sobre todo porque la mano de Soren le sostuvo el brazo con fuerza indicándole que no se moviera.

-No lo hagas… Espera… -Comentaba el hombre apretando su brazo.

-… Ya no entiendo nada… -Sus ojos verdes veían como el cazador y su amiga intercambiaban miradas.

-No se podrán matar aunque quieran… -El brujo veía atento al par, mientras que Mia solo suspiraba tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

Tanto el cazador como bruja parecían estar perdidos en la mirada del otro, pero el primero rompió la conexión al hacer un corte en forma vertical que iba dirigido hacia la mujer, si Aqua no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo dando un salto hacia la derecha, la espada ya estaría clavada en su hombro. Tanto Soren como Mia veían con interés el intercambio entre ambos, el cazador haciendo estoques y cortes en dirección hacia la bruja con toda intención de cortarla y la bruja esquivando todos los golpes rodando y saltando para no ser lastimada. En conclusión, la mujer no quería lastimarlo, la mercenaria no sabía el por qué pero Soren sí.

Tomando una distancia prudencial la bruja no tuvo más remedio que crear una bola de trueno en sus manos para lanzarla a su contrincante, pero este fue mucho mas veloz que su esfera y terminó por esquivarla con suma facilidad, aprovechando el momento de descuido de la bruja para abalanzarse sobre ella y así terminar con su vida.

Justo en el momento que Soren iba a intervenir la voz de Aqua le hizo pararse en seco y apagar la llama que estaba comenzando a salir de su mano.

-¡No! Yo pelearé con él, es mi pelea y los sabes. –Decía la mujer abrazando con sus piernas la cintura el hombre que estaba sobre ella para así rodar y quedar sobre su atacante. –Ike… Por favor… Recuerda… -La bruja decía de forma desesperada.

Soren no tuvo más remedio que mantenerse a la expectativa, si Aqua quería morir en manos del cazador ese ya no era su problema, solo tenía que asegurarse de que Mia no interrumpiera el enfrentamiento.

Para sorpresa de todos, el cazador empujó con fuerza a su presa, sosteniendo su espada listo para cortar a su víctima. Pero la mujer no se dejaba, esquivando todos y cada uno de sus espadazos. Obviamente al ser mortal Ike ya estaba cansado, pero no tanto como para rendirse. Aun cuando sus cortes y estoques estaban afectados por su cansancio eso no le impidió para nada poder hacer algunos cortes en los brazos de la mujer.

Aqua desesperada, creó a toda velocidad una esfera de luz blanca lanzándola al pecho de su atacante, la fuerza de aquella esfera fue tan fuerte que derribó al hombre. Aprovechando su oportunidad en derrotarlo la joven mujer se subió sobre el hombre, ya que este estaba inmóvil aprovecharía su oportunidad para dejarlo inconsciente, pero tuvo una gran sorpresa al ver como las manos de aquel hombres la sujetaron por los hombros y la hacían rodar para quedar nuevamente sobre ella, sin remordimiento alguno apretaban su cuello con fuerza en un intento de ahorcarla o al menos dejarla sin suficiente aire. La mujer pataleaba desesperada, sintiendo como todo el aire se iba desvaneciendo de sus pulmones, sabía que no así no se le podía matar a una bruja, pero aun así buscaba la forma de liberarse de su agarre.

-¡No! –Gritó Mia al ver como el cazador sujetaba su espada, apuntándole al corazón de su amiga. –Soren tenemos que ayu- -La mujer se quedó pasmada al sentir como el brujo la había sujetado por la cintura uniendo sus labios en un casto beso. El shock fue tan grande para ella que de su mano se había resbalado la espada, ni siquiera pudo corresponder al beso porque comenzó a sentir como la fuerza abandonaba su cuerpo quedando totalmente inconsciente en los brazos del hombre.

-Lo lamento, pero no debes interferir. –Una de sus manos se posó sobre la mejilla de la chica, acariciándola con mucho cariño y anhelo. -… Es mejor así…

Ike por su parte estaba a punto de clavar la punta de su espada en el corazón de la mujer cuando de repente sintió una fuerte emoción apretar con fuerza su pecho, era como si le estuviera dejando sin aire. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al momento de que su espada caía al suelo.

-No puedo hacerlo… -Los ojos azules del hombre ahora veían con intensidad a la mujer que estaba dejado de él. -¿Aqua… Eres tú? –Preguntó, el shock haciéndose evidente en su voz.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor dejen Review, tardaré un poco mas con el siguiente capítulo ya que necesito actualizar las otras dos historias.**

**Una cosa, Soren es muy controlado y frio, pero tenía que detener a Mia y... ¬w¬ como mencionó en el capítulo anterior Mia fue el amor de su vida. Otra cosa... Hay una razón para que Mia recuerde a Aqua y no a Soren, en cuando a Ike, lo dejaré a su veredicto. **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
